Harry Potter and the Diary of Cho Chang
by Canonalltheway
Summary: ...or just "The Diary of Cho Chang." This piece explores Cho's feelings during her sixth year at Hogwarts Harry's fifth but with a few extra twists! On the other hand it's not very serious and not very long, so it's best read when you want to take a breather. Contains some very mild femslash Cho/Hermione , some very strong silliness and will be as "canon" as I can make it!


A/N: It's far from perfect, but I will try to make it very much canon. Mild femslash, but mostly just silliness. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the Harry Potter universe; JK Rowling does.

* * *

_Sunday 1st March October 1995_

You'll never believe what happened today! Something truly scandalous, shocking – and not to mention totally gross. Hermione Granger snogged me!

Of course I didn't kiss her back (ew!), but it was flattering all the same! It all happened this afternoon when I was on the floor by the sinks in the second floor bathroom, sitting in a pool of my own tears – and on a more literal note, in a pool of what I hope wasn't toilet water. There I was, minding my own business, sobbing my eyes out, thinking about Cedric, then about Harry, then about how my much my mascara was running (I wonder, could an impervious charm could stop that?), then about Cedric and Harry then about how if I died now then Moaning Myrtle could probably retire. I was wondering why Cedric didn't become a ghost like her – and if he did, would he flush himself down toilets too? – when who should come along but Hermione Granger!

"Cho?" she called as she walked in. I guess she must have heard me crying – I was loud enough. She spotted me across the room and paced slowly towards me.

"Leave me alone!" I said – or at least I tried to. What came out probably sounded more like an uncontrollable sob (which to be fair, it was) and of course, she took it as an invitation to sit down on the floor next to me (well, as close to me as possible while avoiding my puddle of God-only-knows what) presumably expecting me to start 'talking about my feelings' . Well, I guess it was time for girl talk.

Hermione sat for what felt like an age staring intensely at the floor in front of me. She screwed up her face several times, would open her mouth to speak and then shut it again quickly. I know why; I have been touchy this year and thrown fits at numerous innocents who were only trying to help. She seemed to be struggling. I sighed and resigned myself to helping her out.

"Well, what do you want!" I snapped, so abruptly that Hermione nearly fell over into the puddle of what I still hope just water from the sinks (though judging from the smell I knew otherwise). Oh dear. That wasn't quite what I had meant.

She forced a patient smile and said, "Er, well, Ch-Cho I just wanted to check that, you know, everything's okay –"

"Oh yes, it's all just peachy!" I interrupted (in hindsight this may have been a little rude), "My ex-boyfriend has just been killed by a mass-murderer who's come back from the dead to kill us all and as if that isn't bad enough I've run out of foundation, but you know what, I'm okay!"

Thankfully that was the last thing I said for a while because the next thing I knew, I was weeping hysterically over Hermione's shoulder.

"..th-there, there…it's ok-k-kay…don't w-worry," she was trying to comfort me but sounded very out of her depth, "…er…is there anything I can do to help?" I shook my head and continued crying (how many times have I said I was crying now? I need to catch a grip!). A few minutes later, by which stage the shoulder of her robes were thoroughly soaked, I spoke up.

"I'm sorry it's just …well, obviously I'm sad about Cedric dying and…you know, I really liked him, but now I like…well, you may as well know; I like Harry. And I can't work out who I like best." I looked around just to check that no-one was there, "I think Harry," I whispered then continued, "but I feel guilty…I mean, if I even kissed Harry it'd be like an insult to his memory and I don't even know how I feel about him because he was with Cedric when he…when he…"

And I was off again. Hermione didn't say much; there was nothing she could say. We sat there in silence bar my hysterics. Moaning Cho, I thought, the new reason no-one uses the second floor girl's bathroom. I suddenly became aware of how strange it was that I'd spent the past ten minutes sprawled on top of her and pulled away, sitting back down where I was. I noticed it was dry – Hermione must have pulled out her wand and cleaned up the water while I was…preoccupied. She grinned and said hesitantly, "Do you want to know a secret?"

My eyes lit up. I thought I knew what this was. "HARRY LIKES ME!" I screamed. Hermione looked slightly taken aback. Again. Why do I have that effect on people these days? Is it the hair? The perfume? The tantrums?

"Er, no – well, possibly…maybe yes? I don't know," she answered then smirked again, "I'll look out for it. But what I was going to say was that we – Harry, Ron and I – brewed polyjuice potion right here in this bathroom when we were in our second year."

A secret? Half the school knew about that! If I had a sickle for every time I heard Ron Weasly recounting the story to a bunch of wide eyed second of how they 'infiltrated' the Slytherin common room, telling them to keep it a secret'…But at least she was being friendly.

"Really?" I gasped in mock amazement, probably overdoing it. "But that's a NEWT level potion! We don't study it until next year!" I then added truthfully, "You must be really clever."

She blushed, but looked pleased, "Er, thanks," she said, "but I had a lot of help from Harry and Ron." That sounded dubious; I like to think of Harry as a lover more than an academic and I doubt that Ron Weasly could so much as make himself a cup of tea never mind polyjuice potion. But of course, the mention of Harry's name was starting to make me well up again. I decided it was best to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Well thanks, you've been a great help." I said hastily. I got up as did she. "Er, I guess I'll see you around." I smiled at her, trying to give her a look of genuine gratitude, opened my arms and stepped closer to give her a parting hug.

She misinterpreted.

She stared unblinkingly into my eyes at first then closing hers she tilted her head forward and planted the biggest, wettest snog I've ever felt. That time with Cedric when we were eating mayonnaise didn't even come close. It didn't help that my legions of salty mascara tears were adding to the moisture levels (EEWWW why am I even describing it?)

After the initial shock, I pushed her off me and jerked away, "What the-…?"I spluttered.

She blushed scarlet looked quickly down at her hands. She mumbled something that sounded vaguely like "sorry!" then ran out of the bathroom.

What was all that about?

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I appreciate your time. Reviews are welcome.


End file.
